Goodnight Reid
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Reid can't sleep but lucky for him, Morgan is just a phone call away...cute and short, please R&R. UPDATE Now rated R cuz of ch 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note::** Something short and….well cute. I might add another chapter, we`ll see. Truth is I still need to work on 'Nurse Reid' and the 'it's a deal' fics but I'm so full of ideas I just don't know where to go with them. Anyways, please R&R  
_**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_ Reid Spencer of the FBI was being embraced by the warmth of an old blanket while reading some obscure book that Garcia let him borrow. He quickly examined the thin book, taking note of its colour and tedious title.

_Lenore, the cute little dead girl….Garcia really needs better taste in her reading material..._

The agent thought to himself while keeping his eyes on the comic. Reid may not have been big on the title but did chuckle at some of its dark humour. And then he did it, he glanced at the clock that stood over him even when he told himself he wasn't going to do that.

**12:46 am.  
**  
The slender agent reached for his phone while placing the comic down. Reid couldn't help but feel an over-whelming sense of immaturely has he dialled the same number he's been calling for the past 2 weeks. He said he wasn't going to do this but he needed the sleep and there really was no other way.  
And then 'he' picked up.

"Hey….Reid" Morgan said from the other line, his voice sounding drained of all life.

"How did you know it was me?"

"M…Who else is gonna call me at….let's see, at 12:47 am?"

Reid was embarrassed; luckily Morgan wasn't there to see it. "Maybe this is Garcia…." The FBI agent wanted to make a joke but didn't even get a chuckle.

"Right…so, what book today?"  
Reid couldn't see it but Morgan was sitting up on his bed, rubbing his eyes while reaching for the light.

"I was uh, thinking that we can continue with _Dante's Purgatorio_" Reid said quite timidly.

"Alright cool" Morgan placed his phone down, got out of bed and began looking for the heavy book. "You know Reid we can't….keep doing this. Sooner or later you`re gonna' have to fall sleep without me having to read to you" Morgan was hoping that he didn't come off has inconsiderate.

Reid was silent for a moment. Lately he's been having nightmares again about the many cases he and the rest of the B.A.U had to deal with. And almost 2 weeks ago he found himself falling fast asleep on the plane while Morgan read to him the '_La Vita Nuova_' by Dante Alighieri. Since then whenever Reid couldn't sleep he would call Morgan who would read him to him, just enough to make his eyes heavy.

"Someday soon….for sure"  
When Reid said that he couldn't help feel a bit gloomy but still manage to smile.

Morgan, on the other line, also let out a smile.

"You know I'm not trying to push you right?" Morgan wasn't sure if he should wait for a reply from Reid. "You still there?" He asked.

The other FBI agent let out a sigh. "Yeah, still on"

Morgan opened the book and began to read from the last page he got to the night before. "_Just as the blind cannot enjoy the sun, so to the shades I saw before me here. The lights of heaven denies its radiance; the eyelids of these shades had been sewn shut with iron threads…_"

Morgan wasn't a fan of the image the book was producing but went on and after 20 mins he could hear Reid drifting off.

"Goodnight Reid…" Morgan said as the phones dial tone rang freely in his ear. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_ This is the end of fic, no more chs after this. Enjoy and R&R! _****_

The bed sheets began to feel like fire along Reid's tender flesh while his face reminded buried deep into his pillow. His cries were muffled, his eyes ablaze with emotion- one of confusion, passion and pain. Morgan was his friend, a co-worker and yet…  
Strong arms wrapped around Reid's slender neck, his air supply cut short while Morgan's thrusting showed no sign of slowing down, his body continuing its act of violence on the poor man (And doing it doggy style).

Morgan told Reid he couldn't keep reading to him over the phone, he warned him. But after so long, after all those late hours, Morgan decided on collecting payment. In fact as soon as he came over the older FBI agent mounted the poor man.  
But there was no protest, no fighting back. Of course there were some tears and maybe even a few heavy gasps but Reid knew this was his fault, in a way he played Morgan.

But damn it, this felt just so good.

"…Mo-Morgan…sto-p"  
Reid didn't mean it but the words just came out.

Morgan grunted, his way of telling Reid to shut up.

And it worked.

Maybe now Reid would stop having nightmares, maybe now the younger FBI agent won't call Morgan at 12:43 in the morning.

THE END. 


End file.
